


Portrait

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirou decides to paint a portrait of his best friend. Too bad he has no idea what attractive men are supposed to look like. Based on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait

 

Spirou gestured at his friend. "Just... stay put... a bit longer."

 

"Hm, it better be a flattering portrait," Fantasio told him. "Maybe slightly more hair? Hehe, I'm kidding."

 

"Ah, Okay."

 

Spirou was suddenly uncertain. Should he try to improve it a bit? It was supposed to be a birthday gift for Fantasio...

 

He covered the picture. "We can continue later."

 

Fantasio stretched. "Can I see it?"

 

"It's not finished," Spirou told him. It was just some sketches at the moment.

 

Besides, he was starting to regret his promise. It had started out as a funny gift idea after he had taken some painting classes, but he was feeling like he was under more and more pressure.

 

He wanted this to be good.

 

But what did 'good' mean? What would a good portrait even be like..?

...

 

Spirou blushed a bit at the image of a shirtless man in the bodybuilding magazine he had finally gathered enough courage to buy.

 

Was that what attractive men looked like? He couldn't see it at all, but he was a totally wrong person to ask...

 

The bulging muscles looked kinda gross to him, and why did they all look this shiny?

 

But this was probably what people who were into that kind of stuff found hot.

 

This was probably what Fantasio would-

 

Spirou blushed even harder, deciding to ignore that train of thought.

 

He hid the magazine behind the curtain in the room that acted as his temporary atelier.

 

...

 

"Maybe you could... change your pose a bit?" Spirou suggested.

 

"How?" Fantasio asked.

 

"Ummh..." Spirou trailed off, staring at the flexing muscle man in the magazine. He had chosen at random just some guy, after wasting an hour trying to compare them, each less appealing that the last one. At least this was was standing on a pretty beach, and had blond hair.

 

He should still make sure his painting looked like Fantasio... None of the models in the magazine smoked, so...

 

"Maybe pretend you're smoking?"

 

Fantasio took a pencil and held it like a cigarette. "This okay?"

 

Spirou looked up from trying to decide if he was making the nipples too large. Or putting them even in the right places. "Yes. Good."

 

He remembered Fantasio's comment about hair and made an attempt to depict a bit fuller head of hair... Although he liked Fantasio's hair. The random hairs poking up were cute. He decided to depict them swaying in a light breeze. Not exactly flowing locks in the wind but nice looking. Fantasio's Hair just looked so much nicer than any of these guys... Spirou really wanted to run his fingers through it.

 

And really, Fantasio looked much nicer than any of these guys... But, again Spirou reminded himself, he was not an expert on this. All of them looked so slippery and oily. Not someone Spirou would like to hug... Fantasio's neat suits were much nicer.

 

He tried to remember the anatomy studies that had been part of his painting class as he sketched the bulging muscles.

 

And probably a very strong box-like square jaw was handsome?

 

He added a frown on his face. Like he was ready to take on the world. Or the office at least.

 

Real Fantasio was nicer-looking though. His face was round and soft looking.

 

And he looked better and more huggable than any of these men, even shirtless. Not that Spirou didn't like his suits a lot...

 

He should fit his fashion sense in this somehow.

 

Spirou decided to paint the boxers in bright orange leopard prints, like the curtains Fantasio had bought once from a garage sale.

 

He did his best to not blush at the bulge he had painted.

 

Fantasio might have noticed something odd about his friend's expression.

"What?"

 

Spirou looked up guiltily. "Ummh wha-?"

 

"Is it finished?"

 

"Umm- I just don't think this does justice-"

 

Before Spirou had time to react Fantasio had walked to where he was painting.

 

The blond stopped to stare at the portrait.

 

"So... Constructive criticism?" Spirou tried. "Please?"

 

"Spirou, what is..." Fantasio waved at the portrait. "What is this? What is this thing?"

 

"I might have taken some artistic liberties." Spirou bit his glove. "It's not shiny enough?"

 

"What? Shiny?"

 

"Nevermind then."

 

"I mean... What is that thing and why is it wearing our toilet curtains as a loincloth?"

 

"Artistic liberties!" Spirou said. "I mean, uhm, I tried to make you look hot."

 

Fantasio blinked. "Hot? You think that's what a hot man looks like?"

 

"No! Spirou protested. "I definitely-No! I don't think men are-" the bellhop bit his lip again.

 

"Ah, I'm sorry, of course not." Fantasio's tone of voice was calm.

 

But Spirou felt like he had really said something wrong. "I mean..."

 

Fantasio let out a strained laugh. "I mean, you thought I'd think something like this is sexy?"

 

"No, I didn't," Spirou said. "I mean... I have no idea what you'd find... pretty in a... person."

 

"No, you don't." Fantasio shook his head. "It's quite the opposite of that. Nevermind, it was a laugh."

 

He walked out before Spirou had time to apologize.

 

...

 

Spirou knocked on the door to Fantasio's room.

 

"Spirou, the door is open."

 

"Hmh, yes, but I..."

 

Fantasio smiled. "It's fine."

 

Despite the smile Spirou didn't believe him.

 

He tried to collect his thoughts. "I just thought it'd be... If I made your portrait look a bit more like, you know add some muscle here or there. I guess my artistic talent let me down."

 

"And it's not like you'd know," Fantasio said.

 

"Um, yes."

 

"Spirou, I do find men attractive. Well, some men. But my type is really far from that."

 

"I guess it makes sense," Spirou said. "I mean, that people would have types."

 

"Yes, it would." Fantasio turned his back on Spirou, signaling the discussion was over.

 

The bellhop wanted nothing more than to get closer, to take him into a hug and tell him he was so sorry and that he wanted to understand Fantasio more and maybe find out more about...

 

He stood there, staring at his friend, as the realization dawned.

 

"Fantasio?"

 

"What?"

 

"Could we try again? Could I try to make another portrait?"

 

"Would you like to?"

 

Spirou nodded.

 

He wasn't quite certain what he should say to Fantasio. If he was risking ruining a friendship. People had types, after all, and there was no guarantee Spirou would be Fantasio's type. At all.

 

But Spirou felt like he had just realized what _his_ type was.

 

"No attempts to make me sexy?" Fantasio gave him a grin.

 

Spirou returned it. "Not gonna take any artistic liberties."

 

He decided not to mention how there was no need for them.

 

"I'll just be painting you. As you are." He dared to add: "That will be enough."

 


End file.
